This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices and systems for measuring the current flowing in an electric conductor of an extra high voltage transmission line, and more particularly to a device for measuring, monitoring or sensing or alternating current in said transmission line.
Conventional and unconventional measuring techniques have been used in an attempt to measure the relatively high voltages and currents in extra high voltage transmission lines. However, these techniques have not been fully successful and difficulties are also encountered due to the relative inaccessibility of such lines under normal circumstances.
Furthermore, conventional current transformers do not give all of the correct information required and difficulties are encountered by misleading responses or malfunctions. Furthermore, is is difficult to compensate these devices for changing environmental factors which prejudice the accuracy of the measuring systems.